Stare at you Forever repost
by Irshbeth
Summary: matt and friends flash back on how they got to where they are wafter a tragedy strikes


Part One

Matt was sitting in the hallway on the floor despite the nurses telling him several times that he needed to go in in the waiting area. He hated waiting, he was not very patient and not very good at it. The jingling of chains was heard in the background as his brother Jeff came running around the corner. He knelt down in front of Matt who had blood all over his shirt. He was talking, Matt couldn't hear him. He was joined by Riley and Forrest who also were talking. He looked up at them and started to hear what they were saying but it was all jumbled together so he didn't respond to them.  
"Matt," a doctor said emerging from the room. Matt stood up and walked through his friends and towards the doctor. "She's still out. She's in a coma. Her arm is broken and she has some stitches. She was lucky, you both were lucky you were wearing seat belts otherwise you both would have been ejected from the car. You can go in but not for too long. If after you see her and want to send the others in, they can go in one at a time. You should probably get yourself checked out too."  
"No, I'm fine," Matt said as he walked into her room leaving the doctor to relay the information to their friends.  
There was the beeping of a heart monitor and a hum of another machines in the background. Matt walked over to the bed where she was asleep. Her right arm was in a sling and her face was bruised and cut. Matt sat beside the bed and held her left hand. "Come on baby, wake up, "he whispered, "I know you're tougher than this. We have our whole life ahead of us." He stared at her for about 15 minutes trying not to cry. He kissed her hand and her forehead.

Matt came out of the room five minutes later. He was mentally and physically beat up. He sat down on the floor again and was joined by his friends. Riley touched Matts arm, "Matt, what happened?" she asked.  
Matt put his head in his hands. How did the best days he's had in a long time end like this.

Matt had picked Angel up early that morning to go to the beach. It was their Friday morning tradition that they had been doing for three years now. It was Matts turn to drive and he picked her up at 1100. Riley had come out to say hello.  
"Hey Matt, she'll be out in a few...still getting ready," Riley said.  
"That girl is always late, "Matt said. "Is everyone still going to dinner tonight?"  
"That's the plan. We're meeting at 7ish. Oh, here she comes," Riley said.  
Angel came out with her black bikini top and Pink Victoria Secrets shorts. she had her red hair pulled back and her over sized sunglasses. "Sorry, you know me...never on time."  
Matt smiled at her. Even without makeup and dressed down, she managed to still look beautiful. They went through their usual routine of the fight over the radio which lead into the fight over the CD. Matt looked at Angel who had put her sunglasses on her head. Matt didn't realize he was staring at her. "What...is there something in my teeth she said?"

Matt shook his head, "No, something hanging out of your nose though." He loved teasing her, he had been doing it since they met.

_I still get lost, caught in a daze, _  
_Tongue tied, just like the very first day... _

_I saw you and I'm so amazed _  
_Cause the look that got me twisted still hasn't changed _

It was at a Smack Down taping and Matt was walking to the cafe to grab something to eat. He turned the corner and collided with a really short girl who was hooked up to an IPod. She bounced off him like she hit a wall, then hit the floor. Matt felt horrible and helped her up.

"Sorry, I get sucked into music sometimes and forget how to multi task," she said taking off her Red Sox hat revealing long reddish brown hair and bright blue eyes. She looked up at him into his brown eyes. There was something about the way that they were looking at each other that made seconds seem like forever.They stood there silent for a minute before he realized he should say something.

"Don't worry about it, it happens all the time-I've walked into a wall a few times myself," he said picking up her hot pink gear bag. "I'm Matt."

"sadly, I know who you are. You were in my living room every week and sometimes even my bedroom," she said winking at him. "Sorry, I'm Angel and pretty shocked I just said that. You probably think I'm one of those girls that dreams about you and shit like that."

Matt laughed."Nah, wouldn't go that far. Are you new to Smack Down?"

"Yeah, first night."

"Well I was gonna go grab some food if you want to come with me."

"Sounds like a plan."

"I swear, you two sound like an old married couple," Riley said as she walked back towards the house.  
"Married to him, just shoot me why don't you," Angel said as she elbowed Matt in the side. There was another brief argument until they finally agreed on a mix CD to start the day. "So how was your date last night?" Angel asked shifting to face him.  
Keeping his eyes on the road, Matt just sort of shrugged. "Same shit, different girl I guess."  
"Another bitch that just wants to be Mrs. Matt Hardy...gotta suck to be you, having all these women throw themselves at you."  
He smiled," Yeah that's it Angel. And you don't have guys throwing themselves at you?"  
"Well, only on the weekends," she said laughing. "Let's face it man, our jobs have a sucky side."  
"Speak for yourself, I love what I do and am blessed that I came this far," Matt said. His job meant the world to him-he was living his dream. "You don't love what you do?"  
Angel looked down at the bruise on her thigh that she got in a match the other night from Victoria. "I do but I don't know if my heart is in it all the time. Sometimes I just want to settle down and shelter a bunch of rescue dogs, ya know," she said. Angel did love her job most days. As many fans and friends as she had, she was lonely a lot. Her many relationships had failed. She either dated a guy who cheated while she was on the road or she dated a one of the guys who just cheated period. She felt that if she had someone to share all this with, it would mean so much more.

Back at the house, Rileys cell phone was ringing. It was Jeff. "Hey Jeff what's up?"  
"Did Matt pick her up yet?"  
"Yeah they're gone. He's gonna ask her isn't he?"  
Jeff laughed. "Yeah, he is and who knows how this is going to go. I'm just tired of the two of them. All this drawn out nonsense they have going on."  
"She loves him, she just won't admit it. Every time he's gone on a date she gets that green look in her eyes," Riley said.  
"Tell me about it...anytime he gets wind of her going out with a guy, he totally picks the guy apart. I'm so glad you and Forrest stepped in on this. I guess we'll find out how it went at dinner."  
Riley hung up with Jeff and went upstairs to wake up Forrest. Poor Forrest was still sore from his last fight. "Riley, I need to sleep so unless you have an omelet behind you're back, get off me."  
Wow, he was cranky this morning. " I just got off the phone with Jeff...Matts going to ask her today."  
"No shit, well good for him. about damn time." Forrest got up and stretched. His ribs were still bruised. "I hope it works out. It's odd, they've known each other for years, never dated but he's going to ask her."  
Riley put her arms around Forrest and kissed him. "I think it's sweet. I mean, the two of them have been flirting for years. They've been there through each others break ups and hang out all the time. I'm surprised nothing ever happened between them. I mean she was there through the whole thing with Amy and he was there when Jay left her. In drunk conversations, both of them have been known to spill their guts about how much they love each other...they just never say it-to each other."  
"Sounds like a Life Time movie," Forrest joked.  
Riley pushed him. "I think that with all they've been through, they don't want to take that leap of faith...but I think Matts ready now."  
" I think you should leap into the kitchen and make me breakfast, 'Forrest said putting on a shirt.

Two weeks ago, Matt was shooting pool with Forrest and Riley. Some waitress was seriously hitting on Matt who was completely ignorant of what was going on.  
Forrest finally put hi pool stick in front of him as he was rounding the table. "Dude, seriously...the waitress has been throwing signs out to you all night and you just ignore her. How, how could you-her ass has a mind of its own."

Riley shot him a look.

"Not that I was checking her out or anything because that would be wrong...I'm just saying," Forrest said trying to pull his foot out of his mouth.

Matt shrugged his shoulders. "Not into her I guess."

"You're not into anyone," Riley said.

"Psh, that's rich," Forrest said.

Riley looked at Forrest and then at Matt. "Do explain love."

"Yeah, I'd like to hear this one too," Matt said leaning against the pool table and crossing his arms.

"Well Matt if you do recall the party we went to last. The one where you played about 20 rounds of beer pong and almost puked on your brother." Forrest began as Matt and Riley looked at him. "Well, in your drunken stupor, you mentioned to me that there was a reason all of your dates and relationships didn't work out. You were comparing them all to her."

"Her who?" Riley and Matt asked at the same time.

"Angel...face it, you have a serious thing for her and always have. I don't know why nothing ever happened between the two of you. All this flirting you do and hanging all over each other. No wonder you don't have a girlfriend because you're comparing them all to her...and guess what, none of them are Angel. So do yourself a favor, either shit or get off the pot because the two of you aren't doing each other any favors."

Riley looked over at Matt who looked a little embarrassed. "Matt, I'm going to tell you something but you can not let anyone else know that I told you this, especially Angel. Angel has had a thing for you since you met but you had Amy then she had Jay and the timing was always bad. I guess she settled for friends as opposed to nothing at all."

Matt looked at Riley. "So what do I do."

"That's up to you, but strangely enough, Forrest is right-before the ship sails."

Matt and Angel went to their usual corner at the beach. it was the furthest removed from the general population. They set up blankets and threw on some sunblock. Matt sat up while Angel turned over onto her stomach. "I could sleep here all day, "she said. 'Someday I'll build a house on this beach."  
"That sounds like a plan to me," Matt said.  
"Can you untie my top?" Angel asked. Matt undid her bikini strings; he knew how much she hated tan lines. "So Ashley was asking about you the other day."  
Matt rolled his eyes. "Really, that's nice."  
Angel looked over at Matt. "She thinks you're cute."  
"She needs to eat something, "Matt joked.  
"So I take it you're not interested? Well good, she's not your type anyway,"Angel said putting her hand on his.  
Matt lay down on his side and faced her. "So what is my type then...you seem to know so much about me."  
Angel almost turned to face him but realized her top was undone. Matt laughed at her as she caught her almost wardrobe malfunction. " You need someone who can be there for you, that understands what you do and can trust you...and you can trust them. So many know you as Matt Hardy on TV and not the Matt Hardy who chills on the beach with me and watches horror movies. You need someone who's not going to get jealous of the girls who come up to you to take a picture or sign an autograph. Someone who will put up with your crappy taste in music...and your weird choice of pants, " she said smiling at him.  
"Well if you find her, give her my number," he said rubbing her lower back.  
Angel gave him a little salute, "Sure thing boss. If she has a brother, don't forget to hook your girl up too."  
Matt smiled at her, "I'll do that. You just need to stay away from the bad boys."  
"I know, I know. I wish I could find a nice guy instead of the addicts, or the married guys, or the ones who get me confused with a porn star," Angel said . "It's just had. I have to look perfect all the time and live up to the expectations of a character I play on TV. Can't a girl just hang out in her PJ's and watch a movie."  
Matt had hated all of her ex boyfriends. It pissed him off the way they would treat her. Jay was probably the worst of the bunch. Angel had been dating him for about a year when Jay cheated on her with someone they worked with. When she confronted him about it, the altercation got physical and he ended up hitting her. Jeff had walked in on it and got Matt. The two of them beat the crap out of Jay and Jay ended up leaving her and his job. all the other guys she dated either dated her just to sleep with her or brag about sleeping with a Diva, ended up cheating on her, or were just assholes. Matt knew that looking after Angel was like a part time job but in all honesty, he loved spending time with her. He didn't like seeing her unhappy but he was the one she always turned to when she needed someone.  
Angel did her share of looking out for Matt as well. When Matt was fired after Amy had cheated on him with Adam, Angel threatened to make a public announcement at Madison Square Garden as to why Matt was released. She also got suspended for a month and stripped of the Womens Title for jumping on Amy backstage at a show. Matt had forgiven Amy but Angel had not. she had hated seeing him mentally broken. She also took time off when Matt got really sick with a ruptured appendix and when he had his knee surgery. She didn't want him to be by himself, especially when Amy thought it was more important to focus on her career. Angel wanted to present her with the douche of the year award but Matt urged her to just leave it alone. After she found out Amy cheated, Angel wanted to just 'give the skank a beat down.'

"You must get so sick of listening to me bitch about guys. I know I'd shoot me if I were you," she said.

Matt got comfortable on his back. "Nah, every week is like a new adventure with you and mystery guy who you get all excited about going on a date with then end up bitching about after. Where would I get my excitement if not from your dating disasters."

Angel grabbed her top and tried to prop herself up on one arm. "Oh please, like the trash you've brought home has been any better. I should hook up my losers with your losers and both of us could save each other some time. I love you to death Matt but lets face it, we have shit for luck in this area," she said laying back down.

Matt remembered how well she and Amy got along, which was pretty much not at all. He figured Amy was jealous of the new friendship he had with her. It was Amys idea to hook her up with Jay to distract her. Despite the fact that Matt was Amy and Jay was with Angel, Matt and Angel didn't lighten up on the time they spent together. Amy constantly asked Matt why she was always around. He had known Amy much longer than Angel and she didn't see the need for them to spend so much time together. Matt simply put it to her this way:

Since I met her, things have felt more in place. There is a reason we were meant to meet-I'm not sure what it is but I can't not see her in my life right now. You're just going to have to trust me.

Amy didn't trust him and while Matt was recovering at home, Amy was sleeping with their friend Adam. It had started out as payback but ended up turning into more. Sadly, there was no reason for it. Even when Amy confronted Angel and even when their boss confronted her, Angel flat out said she would take a lie detector test and swore on her mother that nothing had ever gone on with her and Matt. "If you can't be woman enough to let your man have a female friend then you need to check yourself Amy. You just fucked up probably the best thing that ever happened to you," were Angels final words to her as she stormed out of the meeting. Matt heard about the meeting and two days later, he was let go.

Forrest had heard the news from Jeff who called Matt. "That's fucking bullshit," was all Forrest kept saying.

Matt was trying to be more level headed and wasn't saying too much but he could hear Angel screaming to Riley in the background. "Please tell her that it's not her fault."

Matt could hear Forrest tell Riley to contain her friend before she destroys his house. "Listen, why don't we hang out or something-go grab a drink and calm down the Tasmanian Devil running through my living room. I'll come pick you up."

Matt was hesitant. He was feeling really down and didn't want to go out but figured it wasn't doing him any good to mope in the house about it. Forrest, Riley and Angel picked Matt up about ten minutes later.

Angel ran out of the truck and met Matt half way to the house and hugged him. She apologized about 10 times within a span of a minute and wouldn't stop sobbing. He managed to get her back in the truck after hugging her and telling her that everything will be ok, things will work out.

At the bar, Angel wouldn't even look at Matt. He finally went over to where she was standing and touched the side of her face. She finally looked up at him and said she was sorry again and that she should probably leave because he could understand if he didn't want to be around her.

Matt just looked into her eyes that were slightly bloodshot from all the crying. He knew she felt horrible for what happened and he knew she was taking the blame. He never blamed her. There had been nothing but trust between the two of them and looking into her eyes, all he could see was sadness.

"I could look at you all day," he said to her. " I don't want you to leave...and I don't want to not have you in my life either. I don't blame you for anything that happened, please don't ever think that I do. Things always get worse before they get better."

Angel smeared the mascara all over her face and Matt smiled at her. Even with her makeup a mess, she was still beautiful.

_Your sexy eyes never lie, _  
_Baby, I lose myself (when they open) _  
_Girl, forget about goin' out _  
_Baby, I'd rather not (So, I'm hoping) _

_I could just stare at you forever (Oh, baby) _  
_I could be here with you doing whatever (My lady) _  
_It's not the way you look that brings me to my knees, _  
_It's the way you look at me _  
_I could just stare at you forever _  
_If forever you were staring at me_

Angels phone was ringing. Matt reached over and grabbed it out of her bag. It was Riley. "Hey Ri," he said.

"What are you doing answering her phone?" Riley asked.

"She's sorta untied at the moment," he answered as Angel stuck her tongue out at him. "What can I do for you?"

"Actually, I need to talk to little woman, it's girl stuff," she said. Matt passed the phone over to Angel and tied the back of her bikini back up so she could sit up.

"Hey hun, what's up," Angel asked.

"Forrest is an asshole," she screamed.

"Oh lord, what did he do," Angel asked. She loved Forrest to death but sometimes she wondered about that boy.

"Well, Dana just called and asked him to be some coach for a stupid reality show."

"Ok."

"And he'll be in Vegas for 2 months. Two fucking months Angel."

"Oh, that's not so good."

"And...and right after that, he has to go into training for a fight they're doing after the series ends where he gets to fight Quintin...so that's what, another four months. Are you fucking kidding me? And then he tried to say that I'm gone all the time too...but I come home two days a week. So, he just walked out."

"Ri, that's his job...and it pays well. You knew this was what he wanted to do when you met him."

Riley started to cry. "But he's not gone for this long usually and he doesn't see the problem. And it would be expensive for me to stay there on the two days off. This is a mess. Nice relationship we'll have. I'll call you back, he just walked in."

Riley hung up with Angel and went downstairs to meet Forrest who had just come back in with Angels dog. Riley and Forrest didn't fight often but when they did, it wasn't pretty. Riley was very emotional and did a combination of crying and screaming to get her point across. Forrest, a little calmer, swore a lot. You could tell the severity of the argument by how many times Forrest dropped the F-bomb.

"Ri, this is my job, what I do for a living. I don't give you shit about your job. Or when you're on national TV in your fucking underwear. Do you see me parading around in my fucking underwear? No...I'm a professional fucking fighter and I fight, what...once, maybe twice a year. Cut me some fucking slack," Forrest said.

Riley was still crying from when she called Angel. "My job is totally different from what you do and you know that."  
"I think the next fight I have, I'll just be in my fucking jock strap. I'm sure that will go over well." Forrest went downstairs to the rec room and slammed the door. His second favorite thing to do, slam doors.  
So that was it? Riley thought to herself. He really is just going to go off to Vegas for months. Unbelievable...  
Forrest went into the workout room to kick the bag around a little to blow off steam. This was his job, why couldn't she understand that. He did what he did so eventually Riley wouldn't have to run around on tv in her underwear. It's not that he hated what she did, he just didn't understand it. When he met her three years ago, MMA wasn't as big as it was and he never thought he'd be asked to be a coach which is an honor.

Riley and Forrest met at an after party in Vegas after one of the fights. He wasn't fighting that night but was in the audience. Riley was at the fight with Matt, Jeff and Angel. Angel had managed to get them into the party by flirting with the bouncer at the door who recognized her. After taking a few pictures, the four were allowed in with passes.

Riley went to the bar to get drinks and ended up spotting Forrest at the other end of the bar. Flapping her arms, she booked it back to their table.

"Drinks?" Jeff said. "Some of us are quire parched."

"You'll never guess who's here," she practically squealed.

"The bartender...so we should technically have drinks, right?" Matt added.

"Forrest Griffen," she said smiling.

Matt and Jeff looked confused and Angel laughed. "She has a huge crush on him," Angel said pointing him out.

"Dude with the ears?" Jeff asked as he got up and went to the bar.

"Where's he going?" Riley asked as Jeff walked right up to Forrest. "Oh god, oh god, oh god."

Jeff was talking to Forrest for about 10 minutes and occasionally they would look over at the table as Riley tried to hide behind Matt. "Oh shit, he's bringing him over here."

"Sit," Matt said anchoring Riley in her seat. She was blushing severely.

Jeff pulled up a chair for Forrest and sat back down. "So I was at the bar and ran into this character. Forrest, this is my brother Matt, his non-date Angel and our friend Riley."

"Hey," Forrest said shaking hands with everyone.

Riley loosened up after a few drinks and eventually started talking to Forrest. Matt and Jeff hit it off with him immediately. The five of them made plans the following night for Forrest to come check out the PPV they were doing. After their matches, they all joined Forrest in the luxury box where a bunch of the UFC guys were hanging out. Forrest knew little about wrestling and found it funny at times. He found it a riot that Angels character was such a bitch and she was really nice, yet sarcastic to him in person. Even Rileys character-who seemed to be a little on the slutty side-was so down to earth and real. This, he thought, was the most attractive thing about her.

Angel put her phone back in her bag and leaned into Matt. "Riley and Forrest are fighting," she said.

"Bout what?" Matt asked.

"He has to live in Vegas for awhile, like 6 months it seems and she's pissed he's going," Angel said.

"Oh, they must have offered him the coaching job," Matt said.

Angel took off her sunglasses. "You knew about this?"

"Well he mentioned that he thought it would be cool if he got to coach Ultimate Fighter because that's how he got his break...I didn't know he was being considered. I don't think he knew he was going to be considered either," Matt explained.

'What would you do if I had to leave for six months?" Angel asked.

"Where are you going?" Matt asked grabbing waters out of the bag Angel brought.

"Doesn't matter where."

"Well, yeah it does. I'd need to know what to pack."

"Shut up, you wouldn't come with me," she said.

"Well I guess it would depend. I would definitely visit you every chance I got but if you were dead set on going, I'd be happy for you. I'd miss you like crazy though, so try not to get some glamorous job in Italy or anything," Matt said smiling at her.

"You'd miss me? Really? You're not going to follow this up with something mean are you?"

Matt shook his head. "No, nothing mean. But it's different with them...they're an actual couple. We're just a couple of idiots," he said laughing.

"Ok, so what if we were a couple? And I had to go move to New York for six months or something, then what?"

"Well, first I'd see if I could get some time off. I know Vince wouldn't give me six months, but I'd see what I could get...and the rest of the time, I'd visit as much as I could. I wouldn't want you to stop doing what you love because I'd miss you. I mean, I love you enough and trust you enough to know that no matter where we are in the world, we'll always have each other."

Angel didn't say anything for a minute but just stated at Matt. She had this confused look on her face and wasn't sure what he just said. He said all that in the present tense as if he did love her. The response was no longer hypothetical was it. "Matt, did you just say that you love me? I mean, I know sometimes I over think things and I don't want to over think anything here. This is all like pretend, isn't it?"

Matt took a deep breath. This was a do or die time. He hadn't meant to word his answer like that but that's how it came out. He was facing the reality that he was in love with Angel and was going to tell her, and mean it. He wasn't sure how she felt about him or how this was going to effect things with them. There had been only one other time where he wanted to tell her how he felt but at the last minute, he chickened out. This could either go really good, or really, really bad. he had to say something, Angel had this really weird look on her face and the silence was making things even more weird.

"Remember when we first met?" he asked.

"Um, yeah...I kind of ran into you literally."

"From the moment I met you, I knew that you were a person I needed in my life and today, I can't picture my life without you. Sometimes, you can bring quite a bit of chaos but for the most part, I've been honored to be your friend."

Angel half smiled. "And you're one of my best friends and I wouldn't have it any other way."

"You always ask me 'What was wrong with that girl' or 'How come you don't date her'. The reason there's always something wrong with the women I date or don't date is because they're not..."

"Good enough for you? I could have told..."

"You. They're not you. I have measured every woman I dated against you, and they never even come close."

The weird look was coming back. "Excuse me?"

"I'm in love with you Angel. I have been for a long time but I was too paranoid to admit it, to myself or to you. I was always afraid something would go wrong and you'd be gone from my life and I don't think I can deal with not being around you all the time."

Angel was stunned and speechless, which was odd for her. She never thought in a million years that they would be having this conversation. "I don't know what to say, Matt. This totally caught me off guard. I always figured that I was only good enough to be your friend but nothing more. The whole time you were with Amy, she made it seem that you could never be interested in a girl like me. That I'm just 'one of the guys'. I guess I accepted that, to you, I'm just one of the guys. I don't want you to feel like you're just settling. I want you to have the world, Matt. You deserve it."

"I never thought of you as one of the guys. There were things I've done with you that I couldn't do with anyone else. I've told you things that no one else knows. All I know is that you are the only one I want to be with. It took me a lot to realize all of this but I love you and I've been in love with you for awhile now."  
Angel didn't know how to respond. She never saw this conversation coming. Matt was a great guy and any woman would be lucky to have him but she never thought it would be her. There were so many times she wanted to tell him how she felt about him. When she first met him, she was in awe of him. It wasn't the fact she thought he was gorgeous, it was his whole personality. She loved how down to earth he was. He was always trying to pick her up and pushed her to do better. He was so supportive of what she wanted to do or didn't want to do.  
About six months ago, Vince had put the offer from Playboy on the table.  
"So Playboys exec's called and want you to do a spread in Playboy. Here's their contract, why don't you read it and let me know what you think," Vince had said one night as she was leaving the locker room area for the night. Angel took the folder and headed out to the car with Riley, Matt and Jeff.  
Riley looked at the folder. "What's that about?" she asked as they pulled out of the lot.  
"Playboy contract..they want me to pose for Playboy," she said skimming the contract. Angel put it away for the rest of the car ride and no one brought it up again. The ride to the hotel was unusually quiet. Angels mouth usually goes a mile a minute after shows and even when they got to the room, she didn't say much. "Do you want anything from the vending machine?" she finally asked Riley.  
"No, I'm good. Angel, you ok? You've been wicked quiet and we usually can't shut you up," Riley asked.  
"oh, yeah...fine. Be back in five," she said wandering out into the hall in her PJs. Angel had no problem wandering around a hotel in her pajamas. She actually preferred it to dressing up and wearing heels. Angel grabbed a bag of chips from the vending machine and walked outside and took a seat on the wall in front of the hotel. Matt must have spotted her from the balcony because he ended up joining her five minuted later.  
"So what gives? You've been way too quiet," he said as he put an arm around her.  
Angel shook her head. "This Playboy thing...all the Divas have done it."  
"Not all. Amy didn't," he answered.  
"So the ones who didn't, for some reason don't work with us anymore. What if I don't want to do the spread? For some reason, taking my clothes off doesn't equal talent in my book," Angel answered.  
"Did Vince say you had to?"  
"No, but I know if I don't, it could be a problem. Remember that whole thing where I didn't want to be a blond?"  
Matt nodded. "Well, if you don't want to then don't. You know how to stand up for yourself with Vince. Just tell him it's not your thing."  
"I should probably just do it and shut up. Besides, it would end the 'are they real' question," she said leaning into him.  
"Look, I think you're gorgeous with your clothes on, you don't need to take then off to prove a point to anyone. If you don't want to do it, then don't do it. I'm behind you 100 whatever way you choose to go."  
Here she was having to make another choice only this time, she couldn't run to Matt for advice or support. "Usually, I'd ask you what you thought about this whole thing. I run to you for everything and I know no matter when or where, you'll be there for me. I can't lie to you and therefore can't tell you that I don't have feelings for you, because I do...it was so easy to fall for you. I just never knew that you even looked at me in that way. I didn't even know you looked at me at all as more than a friend."  
Matt grabbed her hand and looked into her eyes. "You do ask me about everything, don't you?" He smiled at her. "I love that you trust me that much and you know that I trust you. I think that you need to do what's best for you. I'll always be here for you."  
What was best for her? Losing her friend or gaining something a hundred time better. She was doing it again, just staring at him. Unconsciously, she had been doing the same thing he was doing. Measuring all men against the Matt Hardy yard stick and no one had measured up. She was facing the fact that no on probably ever would. Oddly, the decision was easy. Angel leaned in and kissed Matt for the first time.

_What do you see? I can't figure it out _  
_You're talking to my heart without making a sound _  
_I can't lose when I'm caught in your eyes _  
_(I feel like superman) Got me up in the sky _

_Your sexy eyes never lie _  
_Baby, I lose my ground... (You're so gorgeous, oh...) _  
_Girl, forget about goin' out _  
_Baby, I want you now..._

Baby, keep the lights on  
I'm gonna stare at you all night long  
And we'll keep rocking 'til the sun shines  
Waiting 'till the moonlight to do it again

Angel and Matt had the best day on the beach. After their first kiss, Angel felt much better about the situation. She had it in the back of her mind that things would be weird between them but it wasn't. It was better. For the two of them, it was like a huge weight was lifted. They still acted the same around each other-he was still teasing her and she was still giving him a hard time. They were walking by the water and Matt knew it was getting late. "Hey, why don't we get going and meet the guys for dinner," he suggested putting his arms around her.

"Can't we just build a hut and live here?" she said smiling at him. "We've had such a great day and I'm not ready for it to end yet."

"I promise you that the day will continue at dinner," he said kissing the top of her head. He lead her back to their towels and packed up. On the way back to the car, Matt called Jeff making sure that Angel was not within eavesdropping distance.

"Jeff, can't talk long but I need you to bring that box to dinner," Matt whispered.

"Are you kidding me? You're really going to ask her aren't you. Ballsy bastard!" Jeff said.

"Um, yeah I am and I'm less likely to chicken out if you guys are there. I'm asking her at dinner," he said.

"So the talk went well I take it?" Jeff asked.

"Yeah, very well. I'll call you later...let Riley and Forrest know what's going on," Matt said hanging up.

Jeff was happy for his brother and for Angel. He called Riley who didn't answer so he tried Forrest. "Hey man, what's going on," he said.  
"Women suck, what's up with you?" he answered.  
Jeff could hear thuds in the background and figured Forrest was working out and in a pissed off mood. "Just letting you know that we're meeting for dinner at 7 tonight. I tried calling Riley but she didn't pick up. Everything ok?"  
More pounding noises. "Eh, we're kind of fighting. She's pissed that I might go to Vegas for awhile."  
"Oh...that sucks."  
"Don't worry, we'll put it aside for tonight. I wouldn't wreck their night."  
Forrest hung up with Jeff and went upstairs to find Riley. She was in her room watching Dirty Dancing. Her eyes were red and puffy. He didn't want to get into it with her so he stayed in the doorway. "Just wanted to let you know Jeff called, we're meeting for dinner at 7."  
Riley didn't answer him, she just nodded. She was still mad and not speaking to him. She wasn't going back on her word and would get ready to go. She went to her closet to find a dress and pulled out her red dress with the criss cross back. She loved that dress. Forrest loved that dress. she decided to wear it to be spiteful of course. she would put on her happy face for dinner and then when they got home, they were going to finish this disagreement. She didn't know that it would not be finished that day.  
At 6pm, Riley called Angels cell phone but she didn't answer. Forrest had called Matt and he wasn't answering either. They went to the restaurant in silence to meet Jeff who was already there. Riley asked Jeff when was the last time he talked to Matt and Jeff told her about an hour ago when they were on their way back from the beach.  
"I called them both a little while ago and neither of them answered," Riley commented. "I know she's always late but I didn't think she'd be late tonight." The three of them got drinks and waited at the bar. Seven rolled around and Matt and Angel were still missing. At 730, Jeffs phone was ringing. It was his dad. Riley and Forrest ignored each other while Jeff was on the phone until Forrest saw the look on Jeffs face.  
"We've got to get to the hospital. Matt and Angel were in an accident. The hospital called my dad and told them that Matt was there," Jeff threw some money on the bar as the three headed for the hospital.

It took Matt a minute to look up at them. Jeff, Forrest and Riley had all gone in to see Angel one at a time per the doctors instructions. Matt was trying to get it together to tell them why they were all in the hospital instead of having dinner. He stood up and walked over to the waiting area with his friends following him. He sat down next to Riley. "We were on the way home from the beach, talking, having a good time. Ford F150 ran a light and smashed into us. We spun around a few times and when we stopped, she must have hit her head on the passenger side window. I tried to wake her up but she wouldn't. The ambulance showed up got her out of the car and then we came here," Matt quietly explained.  
"Where's he guy in the truck?" Forrest asked.  
"I dunno, maybe here somewhere. I didn't see where they took him," Matt answered.  
Rileys eyes were filling up. "Is there anything we can do?"  
Matt shook his head. "I guess we'll just have to wait and see."  
Matt put his hand on Matts shoulder. "She's gonna be fine Matt, you'll see. Maybe you should get yourself checked out I'll wait out here in case she waked up."  
"No, I'm fine. I want to be with her. I'm not leaving her," he said as he went over to the nurses station. Matt came back over and seemed very aggravated. "Because we're not family, we can't stay over. They suggested we go home and the nurse said she'd call if anything changes."  
Matt went back into Angels room with his friends waiting outside in the hall. He held her hand and looked at her. "You have to wake up...we've put off being together for far too long. So, I'm going to go but when you wake up I have something really important to ask you. I know you can hear me...I love you Angel and I'll be here when you wake up." Matt kissed her on the forehead and went out into the hallway to meet his friends. Matt stayed at Jeffs that night. He needed the presence of his brother to help him keep it together. Jeff said he'd take Matt back to the hospital in the morning and for him to get some sleep.  
"By the way, she's gonna love it," Jeff said handing Matt the box.  
Matt looked at the box and smiled. "I hope so...because I really love that girl. I'm glad she knows that."

Forrest and Riley went to bed without saying anything to each other. Riley was too worried about her friend to fight and Forrest was worried about Riley. He didn't want to say the wrong thing and trigger another argument. Forrest really loved Riley but he knew that she couldn't be reasoned with, especially like this. Tomorrow they would meet Matt & Jeff back at the hospital to check in on Angel. Forrest also wanted to go check in on the driver that hit them. It seems that everyone went to bed with something different on their minds but they all knew that tomorrow was going to be a new day.

Part Two

Riley woke up to find Forrest gone. she checked the clock and figured he went downstairs to work out. She got out of bed and went downstairs to make breakfast. Even though she was pissed at him, she made Forrest pancakes. She was still mad at him. Six months was a long time for them to be apart. She didn't worry about him cheating because she knew he was not that kind of guy. He would make the occasional comment when the guys were around but she knew he had no interest in anyone else.

At one of the pay per views, Riley had Forrest hang out backstage with her and the guys before the show. It was very different from what Forrest was used to. All the WWE staff pretty much got along and hung out with each other in locker rooms or in the cafe. At his shows, everyone had seperate locker rooms and stayed with their trainers and camps. Riley, Forrest and Matt were eating when Angel came in from the locker room. She was all dressed for the show in her black leather get up.  
"Hey catwoman," Matt teased her.  
"No shit," she said sitting down. "Sometimes I wonder what goes through their heads. So I was in the locker room and Melina came in and I don't think she saw me but I think she has a crush on your boy Ri."  
Forrest looked up from his chicken ziti & broccoli. "Who the hell is she?"  
"She's the redhead who used to come out with John Morrison," Riley explained.  
"Yeah, don't know who the hell she is," Forrest answered seeming uninterested in even hearing about her.  
"Well, here she comes," Matt said as Melina walked into the cafe.  
Melina managed to spot them from across the room. She was also dressed in one of her slutty outfits because she had a match with Angel in the PPV. She came over and pulled up a chair. Riley and Angel got along with all the girls in the locker room. There were some they just barely tolerated and Melina was one of them. It's not that they had a grudge against her but she was a little too cocky for her own good.  
"Hey ladies, Matt...aren't you going to introduce me to..."  
"Melina, Forrest Griffen.."Riley started to say.  
"I'm a huge MMA fan and I've been watching you since Ultimate Fighter," she said with an ear to ear grin.  
Forrest just looked at her and said," Thanks and hello." He went right back to eating.  
Angel laughed to herself. It was so funny to watch girls throw themselves at Forrest who didn't even think he was good looking and he would blow it off like it was no big deal. Melina went right on with the seemingly one sided conversatin she was having with Forrest who was more into eating lunch then listening to her yap away. Occasionally he would look up and nod at her to make it look like he was listening but all he was interested in was eating.

Angel got up to get a drink and Melina had followed her. "So Angel, you know Forrest?" she had asked.

"Oh yeah, we met a couple of months ago. He's cool people," she answered.

"So is he married or anything?"

Angel knew this was going to come up. "Well no, he's not but Riley's really into him right now."

"Are they together?"

Tough one, technically they were not. They were seeing each other on a casual basis and Angel didn't want to step on toes and say things that weren't true. However, she knew no matter what she told Melina, Melina was going to flirt with Forrest anyways but by the looks of things, Forrest barely knew she was talking to him. "They've been on dates but nothing serious yet."

Melinas face lit up. That was the answer she wanted. Angel waited in line as Melina went back to the table and sat down where Angel was sitting. Angel watched from the distance as Melina was talking to Forrest who was barely looking at her and then shook his head. Angel figured she either aked fro his number or asked him to hang out while he was in town to which he replied no. Angels phone was going off. She got a text from Matt saying "Forrest just shot her ass down". Angel laughed as Melina walked away from the table.

Riley sat through the whole thing and was really good about it. "You could have went out with her if you wanted to," Riley said to him.

Forrest put his fork down and looked at Riley who he could tell was feeling very unsure of herself. "Look, we might not be an offical couple or anything but I like you and when I like someone I don't go for that liking someone else bullshit. So, right now you're the only person I'm interested in, end of story. Whatever her name was who was just here...I couldn't even tell you what she was talking about because personally, I didn't give a shit. So don't worry about me...I'm a one woman man," Forrest put his hand on her knee and gave her a half grin which made her smile. He didn't have the most romantic lines but he was a straight shooter and didn't hold anything back.

Riley ate her breakfast alone and then took her shower and got dressed. Forrest was still downstairs so she yelled down to him to tell that she was going over Jeffs to go see if Angel woke up. Forrest didn't answer so she went down to the gym to see what was going on. He wasn't there. She came back upstairs to find his truck gone. Weird, where could he have gone this early. She called his phone but it went to voicemail. She tried Jeff who also didn't answer. Last shot...she tried Matt.

"Hey Ri," he said. He sounded aweful.

"Matt...did the hospital call you?" she asked.

"No, no calls from the hospital but they said they were going to call her dad and let him know what's going on."

"Silly question-have you seen Forrest or heard from him this morning?"

"He came over a little while ago and picked Jeff up. Not sure where they went but they said they'd be back in a little while. When they get back I was going to go up to the hospital and see how Angel was doing if you want, I'll have them pick you up too."

"Yeah, that would be good. Neither of them answered the phone so I thought something happened."

"Who knows, maybe they went to work out together or something. I swear if Forrest were to ever cheat on you it would be with Jeff...they spend way too much time together," Matt said trying to lighten the conversation. "We need to find my brother a girl."

"Yeah, that would help. Forrest already ignores me sometimes no need to have me and Jeff being ignored."

"Angel told me what was going on yesterday. Did Forrest take the job?"

"I don't know...he didn't say either way."

"Can I give you some advice."

"Sure why not," Riley said sounding discouraged.

"He loves you...I know he never says it but he does. And we all know how you feel about him. Six months, yeah it's a stretch but that shouldn't mean anything. This means a lot to him and I'm not saying your feelings aren't justified but your support would mean a lot to him. You can always go out and visit him and see if you can get some time off from Vince. Plus there's phones...web cams..."

Riley was quiet. "I know but I don't know if I can do it. What if he meets someone else out in Vegas."

Matt laughed. "Who stone face...trust me, he has zero interest in anyone else but you. But do what's best for you...just keep in mind that it's six months not forever."

"Forrest & jeff just pulled up to the house. Guess they came to get me and we'll be there in a few." Riley hung up with Matt as Forrest and Jeff came in and attacked the pancakes. "So where did you guys take off to?"

"Well we went to the hospital. Angel's still out but we went to see that dude that slammed into them yesterday. He's on a seperate floor and there was a cop outside his door. Wouldn't let us in naturally but the cop said the guy was trashed when he hit them and they're waiting for him to wake up so they can formally arrest him."

Rileys jaw dropped. Riley remembed when Angel called her crying when her cousin was killed by a drunk driver. This was not going to go well when she wakes up. "Does Matt know?"

Jeff shook his head. "No. Yesterday when Matt asked the desk about him they didn't know anything but Forrest got one of the guys in security in the ER to tell him where the guy was. Turned out when they brought him in they went to high school together. Said the dude was a punk too." Jeff explained. "I don't know if we should tell Matt but he's going to find out anyways when either of them wake up. Maybe hold off a day and let Matt get his shit together, ya know. Good pancakes by the way...Forrest I'm gonna marry your girl here if you don't."

After breakfast, they picked Matt up and headed to the hospital to see Angel. Matt stopped to talk to the nurses desk as Riely went in to see her friend. She was surprised that Angel had visitors-it was Angels dad and her cousin Maya. "Mr. C," Riley said hugging Angels dad. Angels family was like Rileys second family just as Rileys parents "fostered" Angel for a little while in Maine. "Hey Maya," she said hugging Angels cousin.

Angels dad looked at Riley. "So, what the hell happened here?" he asked her.

Riley told the story as she heard it from Matt the night before. Mr. Catana looked at Riley. "Who's Matt?"

Riley pointed to Matt who was still at the nurses station. Mr. C left the room and went out to meet Matt. Riley looked at Angel who was still sleeping. Her room now had tons of flowes and balloons from people they worked with. Jeff and Forrest came in and sat down in the extra bed.

"Her dad is talking to Matt so we gave them some space," Forrest said.

Forrest, Jeff, this is Angels cousin Maya, " riley said introducing them to Maya.

"Hi. I came down with Angels dad to make sure he didn't murder anyone," she said. "So you work with Angel?" She said to Jeff.

"Yeah, and what a pleaseure she is to be around some days," Jeff answered being sarcastic.

"Love my cousin to death, but she is not easy," Maya said. Maya had been begging Angel to introduce her to Jeff but at the time Jeff had a girlfriend and she didn't want to run interference on that relationship. "So what's up with tall dark and southern?" she said pointing to Matt.

'Long story but he's Angels...we're not sure what they are yet. Guess we'll have to ask them," Riley said.

"My slow moving brother has had a thing for your oh so sweet cousin for a long ass time," Jeff explained, "so they went to the beach yesterday and he finally told her how he felt about her. Then boom, this happens."

Everyone looked up as Angels dad and Matt came into the room. Forrest looked at Matt who looked beat. "Matt, this is Angels cousin Maya," Forrest said.

Matt said hello and shook her hand. Matt had heard Angel mention Maya many times. First she wanted to hook Matt up with her but Maya figured Jeff was more her type. Looking at Maya, Jeff was definetly more her type. Matt remembered that Angel was always trying to play match maker. It wasn't an accident that Riley met Forrest. Angel knew that there was going to be a UFC fight when they were in Vegas and knew that Forrest was going to be at the after party. Angel had asked one of the ring card girls about Forrest and they were more then willing to try and hook him up with someone.

Angel also arranged for the UFC guys to have that box at their show. The company who owned the box did extensive charity work for the Cancer Society. Angel mached a donation that Dana White had made so they could have the box...so Riley could hang out with Forrest a little more. And here she was, inadvertantly hooking Jeff up with her cousin Maya.

Everyone turned around as the doctor appeared in the door with a cop. At this point, no one else knew about the driver of the F150 but Forrest, Jeff and Riley so the cop shocked everyone else.

"I need to speak to Mr. Catana and to Mr. Hardy," the cop said as Angels dad and Matt walked out into the hallway. The two walked out into the hallway with the cop and the doctor.  
"Matt, the guy who hit you yesterday is awake and has been formally arrested and charged with DUI," the cop said.  
Matts eyes almost popped out of his head. "That guy was drunk when he hit us? Are you fucking kidding me!"Matt yelled. "Sorry Mr. Catana." Matt apologized for swearing in front of Angels dad.  
"So what if she doesn't wake up?" her dad asked.  
"In the event that happens, we can probably get him on vehicular homicide as well," the cop answered. "But Matt, I'm going to need a statement from you."  
Matt nodded and went off with the cop. "Can I talk to the guy?" he asked.  
"I can't let you do that Matt," the cop said.  
"I just want him to know her condition...I think it's important that he know that," Matt said. He could feel the muscles in his arms tightening up. Angels dad could sense that Matt was about to unload on the cop and went over and grabbed Matts arm and shook his head.  
"I know what you want to do but it's not the answer right now. If you're half the man Angel says you are, you'll let the cops do their job," Mr. Catana said.  
Matt put his head down, her dad was right. Angel needed him to be there for her not running around and punching some guy in the face. He went with the cop and gave his statement that the light had turned green and they went through the intersection. Next thing he knew the car was struck passenger side and spinning through the intersection. When he came to, Angel was bleeding from the head and out cold. He gently tried to wake her up but she wouldn't. He knew moving her was a bad idea so he just held onto her until the ambulance got there.  
The cop wrote down everything Matt told him. Matt went back into the room with his friends and sat next to Angels bed. The doctor told Matt that there was a good chance Angel would wake up from this and that her body is just healing. Matt wanted Angel to know that he was there so he was there so he kissed her cheek and held her hand. She looked peaceful when she was sleeping. She always did. Matt remembered the last Christmas Eve part he had.

Riley and Angel were dressed as sexy mrs. santas and were going around with jell-o shot trays. This was good in theory but they ate the majority of them. Everyone was pretty trashed at Matts house and at one point Angel had gone missing. It was about 5am and Matt had stumbled all over the house looking for her. He finally found her on the back porch, wrapped in a comforter still wearing her santa hat. Matt came over and sat with her. She was watching the sun come up. She moved over and opened the comforter for him. Angel kissed him on the cheek. "Merry Christmas Matt," she said.  
She smelled like Vodka. "Merry Christmas," he answered.  
"What are you greatful for this year? I was just thinking that I was blessed with a great job, great friends...and you."  
Matt put an arm around her. "I have the best job in the world, a great family, friends who I'd do anything for...and you. You're are one of the best parts of my day."  
"matt, do you think we'll always be this close...because I don't wan to change a thing."  
Matt and Angel watched the sun come up together. Shortly after, Angel fell asleep in Matts arms. He didn't want to wake her so he carrier her to a guest room and put her to bed. She curled up in a ball and cracked her eyes open a little. She smiled at him just a little and whispered "good night."

Matt got up and went out into the hallway where Jeff and Maya were hanging out. Forrest and Riley were still in the room with Angel. They still weren't talking so Forrest decided to bring up the subject of Vegas again. "I can understand that you don't want me to go but this is my job, Riley. I don't keep you from traveling all over the world to do yours, please don't keep me from mine."  
Riley looked over at Forrest. "So go, who's stopping you."  
Forrest rolled his eyes. "See that's what I'm talking about. Your job is no holds barred, you can do whatever you want and I don't give you crap about it. What do you think I'm going to run off with a showgirl or something?"  
Riley didn't answer right away which caused Forrest to pick up on her insecurity. Was that really it? Was she really afraid that it would damage their relationship that much? Maybe that was the underlying reason she didn't want Forrest to go. Instead of being honest with him and herself she said," I just think that six months is a long time for us to be apart." Rileys voice started to crack. "I know this is a big oppurtunity for you but..."  
"Ri, if you had an opertunity to get ahead in your company, you'd take it. Not only do they want me to coach but I get a title match with Rampage after. If I don't coach I don't get that shot. You've had championship shots, this is mine," he explained.


End file.
